The Date Rearrangement
by jearlesfan
Summary: Alex knows there's a dance coming up, and she really wanted Andrew to go with her. All she had to was convince Andrew that she was a live, breathing girl and then he'll take her. But Justin comes up with all sorts of tricks and traps.


**Ah, the excitement of Ch. 3. Some things excite your inner feelings, as to those who oppose to their outer feelings, show hatred and distress toward themselves and others.**

The Russo family were on the verge of exploding since they learned Juliet was recovered and the mummy had broken out of monster jail. The unfortunate vampire has gotten into trouble because of her disappearance.

Harper was momentarily frowning at Juliet, staring at her and nothing else. "You know, there's something strange about you. You're supposed to disappear. Vanished. Begone."

Juliet frowned, slightly confused, slightly bored. "Harper, I don't just disappear and never come back. I would never leave you guys here. Because if I did, you guys would be poor hobos out in the streets, begging for money." She imitated a hobo, making Harper more upset.

"Wow, I have never in my life heard someone say that before. That's so nice. Wanna go shopping? There's this really cool new store that just opened. They got the new bling. Wanna come?"

Juliet chuckled. "Sure. I love to come. Give me 5 minutes. I'll be right back." She transformed into a bat, and flew out the door.

Justin ran out of the kitchen, holding a flower to his chest. "Harper, have you seen Juliet? I was meaning to give her this flower, but I couldn't find her anywhere."

Harper pointed at the door. "She flew out front. She's going shopping with me and Alex. She thinks that hanging around here is kind of boring."

Justin made a annoyed grunt. "Fine. But if you see her, can you give her this flower? Tell her I love her and nothing will happen to her as long as I'm here."

Harper rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

As Justin sprinted over to his monster handbook to check out the monsters, Alex came walking out with a big bag.

Harper stared with puzzlement and boredom. "Don't tell me. You're going to fill that bag with all your favorite accessories and just say you already purchased the things inside, but you didn't. Let's not be part of the poor tragedy that would happen at the mall."

Juliet flew in, surprising Alex. "Alright. I got my purse so we could all head to the mall. You guys ready?"

Alex rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

The three girls went to the mall and found something surprising. "You know, I never realized that we were shopping till now. I mean this chocolate bar's got my attention wherever we go now." Alex said, staring at the beautiful chocolate.

Harper purchased three dresses and smiled. "Look what I got?"

Alex stared at the bags. "Five purses with chocolate bars?"

Harper scoffed. "Is all you think about is food? Anyway, I got us dresses for the prom this year at the school. I'm going with Zeke, Juliet obviously is going with Justin, and you are going with the new kid, Andrew."

Alex cheered silently. "He is so cute! He's the only wizard I listen to. That coming from me might be a shock."

Juliet smiled. She walked over to Alex and pointed at the ice cream store across the mall. Andrew was laughing at a joke or something, but it looked like he was having a good time.

Alex ran across the mall to the shop and tried to act casual. "Hey, Andrew. I didn't know you were here, right across that store."

The teen laughed. "Yeah, it's great seeing you here too."

Alex stepped in between Andrew and his friends. "You know, there's a prom tonight. And you know who should go with you? Me!"

Andrew chuckled, rubbing his chin. "Really? Um, sure. I might go. But I have to find a tuxedo first, and then I'll decide who shall go with me."

Alex laughed. "Ok. But if you're ready, call me."

Juliet and Harper sighed, looking at Alex in disappointment. Harper was the first to speak. "Alex, you're not really good at this kind of stuff anymore. We'll ask him for you."

Juliet nodded. "That's what we do. Right, Harper?"

Harper wrinkled her nose. "I don't know."

The three girls spent their time wisely, picking dress from dress for the prom. Justin was still recovering from the shock of his girlfriend's find.

Juliet, meanwhile, caressed Justin's head to her chin, hugging him like a baby hugs his or her mother. "It's all right, Justin."

Justin shook his head, confident in action. "No, I lost you before and I still lose you again. What is wrong with me? I get this feeling that you'll never be ok."

Alex barged in, surprising Justin, which made him jump. "Justin, I need a book. Andrew's getting really hard to focus on one thing; me. Come on, get the book. I'm too lazy to do anything right now."

Justin whispered into Juliet's ear. "She thinks only of herself and only of herself. She is so careless." He walked over to a number of shelves and pulled out a book. "Here's your book. Hey, can you help me hold these books?"

Alex snickered and held the books. When he wasn't looking, she dropped them on his foot. Justin cowered, glaring at Alex. "Why did you drop the books?"

"Because I wanted to. Now, read me the section."

Justin grunted and pushed the book in Alex's hand. "I'm tired of games, Alex. What's with your plan of destroying the world and eating food? I will get you back."

She shrugged. "Why do you say 'get you back'"

Justin looked away. "Mom said not to use revenge or something evil. Get you back is fine than revenge."

Juliet walked out of the room with Alex, waving her hand at Justin. "Alex, when Justin says that, he means it."

Alex scoffed. "I bet he won't dare do anything. Besides, he's a complete coward and a man of idiotic."

Meanwhile, Justin hid everywhere while Alex and Andrew were dating. He waved his wand and made Alex push Andrew into a bush. "Sorry. No control over my hands, dude!"

That continued for 2 weeks and that got Alex really mad. She hid in Justin's room and found the culprit. She listened to Justin talking to Max in his room.

Justin chuckled, pulling his wand out. He waved it at a mirror and pointed at it. "Ever since Alex and Andrew started going out together, it's been a fun week for us. More fun and messing with her love."

Max shook his head, making a chicken appear on Justin's head. "You see, that's just the kind of inappropriate stuff Dad told me not to do, and I'm in! When do we start?"

"By getting the chicken off my head, Max. And then, after I get you, we start pulling tricks on them." Justin made the chicken disappear and chased Max out.

Alex groaned, walking back to her room. She saw Harper lying back, relaxing on her bed. "I didn't do anything. Don't hurt me!"

Alex laughed, relaxing on her comfy bed. "Harper, I need help. Can you help me set up traps for Justin so he can fall to his misery and give in?"

Harper shrugged, seemingly not sure. "I don't know, Alex. Isn't that kind of dangerous?"

Alex shook her head . "Not if we do it right. Come on, let's go to Justin's room and steal some stuff. It's really fun and not dangerous, unless one of us happens to fall into a zombie's control and eats our brain."

Andrew cleared his throat and walked into the Sub Shop. He saw Alex eating a brownie and walked over. He gave her a red rose and grinned. "Alex, you know that dance coming up? I decided I want to go, but I need a girl I like. You. You wanna go or what?"

Alex nodded, smelling the rose. "Is this chocolate? If it is, it would make a great collection to the eaten chocolate roses. Sure, I'll go!"

Andrew grinned even more. "Cool. Pick you up around 8?"

Alex nodded.

He walked away, feeling pride in himself. Alex bit the rose to see if it was chocolate. "Ahh, this is not chocolate. Great."

**That is a really long story. Hope you don't mind. Please review this story. If you don't I will die of shock and embarrassment. Just Kidding! **


End file.
